unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Object of faith
|details = A theologian needs help with his research on the Roman emperor Constantine, who was the first emperor t accept Christianity. Apparently there is some information about holy relic in the histories. First, check into Constantine's affiliation with Christianity. |step1 = /Emperor Essential to Christianity/Seville/Priest in Church/ Constantine I's mother was a devout follower of Christ. I suppose that's why he naturally was tolerant of Christianity. The library has some more detailed materials about him if you're interested. |step2 = /Symbol of Christianity/Seville/Scholar/ Christianity was officially recognized by the Roman empire during Constantine I's reign. At that time the cross was still not even a symbol of Christianity. There are a few books on the subject on the "Theology" shelf. Read those to get you started. |step3 = 1/Message from god/Seville/read Theology/ Constantine I was tolerant of Christianity due to his mother being a Christian, but he himself was not a follower of Christ. It is said that when he was fighting for supremacy he had a dream about the cross and when he used the cross as weapon in the battle he won with an overwhelming victory. That may have also affected his tolerance towards the Christian religion. |step4 = 1/Legend of the holy crucifix/Seville/read Theology/ Constantine I's mother Helen was a devout Christian. Once when Helen went on a pilgrimage to Jerusalem she learned of the Holy Cross. Upon searching on Golgotha she discovered three crosses there. One of those crosses was used for the crucifixion of Christ himself. |step5 = /The crucifix in in Islam?/Seville/Scholar/ I see... So then the Holy Cross is in Jerusalem? No, maybe she took it back with her... Either way, if that cross does exist and it is true religious artifact the I'd wager that the church would be very surprised indeed. You should be able to find out more in Naples since it is close to Rome. |step6 = /Burial items in flux/Naples/Priest in Church/ No way! Hoe could anyone take home a religious artifact like that? Of course St.Helen brought the cross back to the holy land of Jerusalem. It was once stolen by the king of Persia but was taken back by Emperor Heraclius and it should be safe in Jerusalem now. |step7 = /What is the truth?/Naples/Barkeep/ Is that story really true? But why is something that famous not known about by everyone? If the cross used for the crucifixion really exist the shouldn't the Roman church be keeping it somewhere safe? Well, I guess your best bet is to search the outskirts of Jaffa for now. |stepfinal = Object of faith/Southeast Jaffa/near southwestern Large Boulder/ The Roman emperor Constantine's mother supposedly discovered the Holy Cross in the holy lands of Jerusalem. It is still said to be held in Jerusalem to this day. I'm not sure how true this story is, but i'm suppose I should look around the south-western outskirts of Jaffa for clues. |discoXP = 732 |cardXP = 366 |reportXP = 200 |reportfame = 90 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = Cross (crest) |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Southeast Jaffa |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}